Astoroths youngest
by Maninthewest
Summary: diadora has shamed the Astaroth family. after his defection in the rating game between him and Rias, the Astaroth family decides to send their youngest son Antonio and his peerage to make amends. follow Antonio and his peerage as they help both Rias and Issei grow stronger. some lord of the rings elements and OCs will be experienced not op
1. Chapter 1

**Astroths Youngest**

 **i dont own Highschool dxd or lord of the rings. main characters are OCs enjoy and please review it only make me stronger**

 **Ch 1**

I walk down the halls of a grand estate. My eyes fall upon the priceless artifacts that line the halls. Many have been past down to my family from many different relatives but i digress. All these artifacts are useless to me. I am the youngest of the Astoroth family and because of this i am just a man. I'm not the heir like my brother diadora. Nor am i a satan like my oldest brother Ajuka. As i walk the halls i can see that many of the guards look at me with respect but also with pity. I'm considered the failure of my generation. I don't have great magical reserves or the red dragon emperor issei like the gremory heires Rias. I don't have the brains of the Sona nor the strength of Sairaorg. My strength comes from my bond with my peerage. I have many strong members under my command. They are all my friends from when i was a kid. Their families are not as well know as mine. I have been friend with most of my peerage since i was ten. As i walk down the halls i see a pretty young girl walking in my direction. She is wearing her traditional clothes that involves a tee shirt and pants. She seems to be deep in thought as i walk towards her. When her eyes finally meet mine she sprints to me. I suddenly find myself on the floor with the woman on top. Her lips are assaulting mine and i give in. when we finally break for air we just stare at each other. This lovely lady right in front of me is jasmine Bael soon to jasmine Astaroth if that ring has anything to say about it. This lovely lady is Siraorgs younger sister. She inherited the power of destruction but gave up her clan heir status too him. She now lives with me as my queen piece. She is the strongest magically in my group. "Well you too need to get a room you know. Public displays of affection are a no no in our society." a voice says. "Well damon you know what. I deserve some happiness for one man you know that she makes me happy." i look up at a tall man standing next to another woman. These two are damon Amon and Kara Amon. kara was formerly Kara Paimon. They were the first of my peerage too get married. They are my two bishops. These two have the magic potencial too throw spells into the wind and still fight. They were the last born of their respected family so they are not heirs. They joined my peerage too gain some political powers. They really did it to be near their friends.

I stand up while jasmine hugs my side. "Well looks like someone got tackled again" another voice says to me i turn around and see a tall blond woman standing next to another tall man. These two are alex purson and Jesse sailos, my knights. They are dating currently but are inseparable. They love each other and would die for each of us. Alex is a pure blood devil and was added to my peerage for political reasons. Jesse was born from his devil father and a human girl. He was cast out of his clan when me and alex found him. We gave him a life he would gladly kill for. He also has the Aegis Miarlizarion. This gear allows him to petrify anyone weaker than him. It is rare to find a sacred gear so i was happy when he unlocked it. "Yeah and by the looks of it was also sucked to death." another vice chimes in. i turn again to see Kefrin glasya-labolas and his girlfriend Harley berith. Both of them are half blood devils who suffered the same fate as jesse. Both of them also have sacred gears but they have very destructive ones. Harley contains the annihilation maker. This sacred gear allows her to create things based on her imagination. She has one of the most sick and twisted minds i have meet so it can get rilly scary. Kefrin has variants detonation a gear that allows him too basically blow up anything he touches. These two are my rooks, so they are the strongest physically amongst the group. My entire peerage starts to laugh at us and i join in with Jasmine. All of these people make up my peerage well most of it. They all have their traditional garb on. **(basically what they wear in real life)** We all stand up and continue walking down the hall. "Hey where is curtis by the way. He is supposed to be joining us today for training." i ask my fellow peerage. "I think he is in the library again. He always seems to be there when he is not sleeping or training." Jasmine says to me. "Alright let's go get him." i say as i take the left turn instead of the right. After a good three minutes of walking and idle chit chat we make it to two giant double doors.

As i open them i can see giant bookcases standing from top to bottom. Books like all of these shelves in perfect order. I look around and see a man sitting at a desk with a rather large book. We all walk over to him. When we get within ten paces of him he raises his head and closes the book. "Gi suilon My friends. Too what do i owe the pleaser. He then stands and turns around. His sea blue eyes look at us while his long blond hair falls down too his neck line. His robes fall around his form hiding his true strength from us all. The blue and grey satin glows with a almost radiant light. He bows to me when he sees me. "My lord antonio to what do i owe the pleasure of you coming to find me." this man is no man at all. He is the only fully reincarnated person in my peerage. He is a one of a race that does not exist in this world. He is a noldor elf from tolkien's world. Oh yes that tolkien the one who wrote lord of the rings. Turns out this world does exist. I had to jump dimensions to find it though. I was one day sitting with my friends talking about different nerdy things. Damon was the first one to bring up going to all of these worlds. So i went to the dimensional portal to see what was available. To my surprise all of these worlds existed. We spent the next year traveling between these dimensions. On the final month we saw that middle earth had its own dimension. We thought what the hey let's give it a shot.

When we arrived in middle earth we walked out to a abandoned building. I can see many stone pillars erected around us. Water could be heard in the distance falling with a great thunder. When we walked out into the courtyard i can see a long bridges too which looked imposible. There were no support beams at all. They looked like we could easily fall at any minute. Suddenly we hear singing of into the distance. This is like no other singing i have heard before. The voice held such power but was a soft as silk. It flowed like water but every word stuck like molasses. It was then that we saw him for the first time. He looked over the horizon while singing his wayward song. We approach him and he seems to tense as we do. Jesse steps ahead of us to get his attention As quick as any knight i had ever seen he had turned around and had his blade against jesse's throat. Jesse quickly drops his blade at this and we can see that this being has experience in war. When he sees us he takes his blade away from jesse's throat and sheaths it. "Forgive me friends" he says too us. "Welcome to Rivendell i am curtis the last of my kind in middle earth.". He says this all with a smile. "Thank you for not taking jesse's head off." he bows to this and proceeded to walk away from us. We follow him through the place and admire it architecture. Suddenly we reach a room and see a long table arrayed with various vegetables. "Will you kindly join me for dinner or are you in a hurry." he asks us. I nod and say "we can stay for dinner but we are not properly dressed." i then turn to the rest. We activate our magical circles and dress cloths form around us. Curtiss eyes go wide as he watches this. When we are done he drops too his knees and places his head on the floor. "Oh the valar themselves grace my halls. I hope you can forgive my insolence earlier. I deserve to die for placing a blade at your throat." as he says this we look at each other. "Huh what do you mean everyone can do this. And who are the valar." we say looking at him " oh my lords you have come for me thank you i am ready to go back to valinor." that is where we go is this guy nuts. "Ummmm we are devils not valar we are just here to see what your world is like." he then looks up at us his eyes show some pain but he still smiles. "Sorry about that. When i saw that magic i thought you were valar. Any way join me for dinner." he leads us to our seats and we start to eat. "So what do you want too know about our world." he asks us.

I ask him for the history of the world. He talks as if he had read and memorized the entire tolkien library. When he had finished his lecture i look at him unamused. "Yes i have read the books man you don't need too lie." he looks at me with stern eyes. "You think i jest young man." he says to me. "Yes i do you talk as if you have memorized the books. This is not a history lesson it's a book club. And i am not young. I'm two hundred years old." i say to him. He then starts to chuckle. His chuckle turns into a full on laugh. "Oh you are young. I have lived thousands of lives of man. The history i tell you is all real. I lived through all of it. I was born in the same generation and Feanor. We were tricked by morgoth the evil in the world. I remember the lights that the trees produced. I remember the silmarils and the oath we made with feanor. I followed him and killed my kin in the kinslaying." he says narrowing his eyes "I was cursed with the other noldor. I fought in the battles of Beleriand. I survived the siege of gondolin. I watched my friends die in the battle of the last alliance. I lived here in Rivindel as my last kin left these shores. I was rejected by the valar and was not allowed to return to valinor while my love was and left me. I have resided here since singing my song and watching men live and die. I even lost my lord elrond's only daughter too a mortal life. She had chosen one for the aragorn of the dunedain now king of gondor." he says with his eyes still narrowed at us. I look at him and frown. "I'm sorry curtis you have been the most exquisite host and we have been less than desirable guests. Can you forgive us." his eyes widen at me and he smiles. He nods at us and that one gestur lead to our friendship. For about a year we traveled with him too all the major sites of middle earth. We meet the kings of gondor and rohan. We traveled into the lands of mordor and saw the destruction of the ring. We traveled to mirkwood then too the lonely mountain. Along the way we faced many foes and meet many friends. When we got back to rivendell it was then that curtis asked me the one question i'm glad i accepted. "Hey antonio i know this is kind of selvish but can i join your peerage." he asked me while smiling. " i don't know i only have pawns left and i don't know if i have enough power for you." he starts to frown and odds. "Hey look ill try just lay down ok." he smiled at me that day and layed down. It took all eight of my pawns to do it but he became the last of my peerage. He followed us into our world and meet my family. My dad was a sceptic at first but he warmed up to the idea of him being from another dimension. It turns out that when he was turned into a devil he gained a new sacred gear. It had no name so he named it himself. He calls it elven mastery and basically it gives him two holy weapons and two unholy weapons. He can form a two handed battle cleaver as he calls it. That weapon has a holy blade. He can also form a spear and a unbreakable shield. His spear has a unholy tip on it that can easily harm any angel. His last weapon is a bow and two different quivers one for holy arrows and unholy arrows. With curtis being a master of those weapons can fully utilize his gear.

He looks at me with a smile as i remember his past. "Hey you gotta train with us today." i say to him. "Oh yes i forgot forgive me my lord." he says this while smirking. "I told you not to call me my lord. I am not your lord i am your friend so stop it." i yell at him while the rest laugh at him. I turn around and start walking out while the rest follow me. We head out of the library and to training grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys before I get flamed and shit i don't own anything and no Sirzechs is not married to Grafia. I'm going to write a original character for him.**

 **Ch 2**

As we enter the training ground in the back we all split up. Curtis takes both Jesse and Alex too drill them in swordsmanship since he is the best swordsman here. Kefren and Harley go and train themselves while jasmine takes Damon and Kara off to train in magic. I head off with my rooks and train in hand to hand. I can use a sword and my magic is fine but hand to hand is my week spot. Needless to say, each of us trains in threes. Halfway thru our work out my father comes out. "Antonio comes here please." his call too us is heard throughout the field. All of us approach him. "Antonio you know your brother had a rating game against rias today right." I nod. "Well let's go then we have to watch it since we are his family." after gathering our selves we head to the arena. Sitting next to our family we see the Sirzechs Lucifer sitting with the other Satans. The game is about to start and it was kinda exciting. I, my self have never been in a rating game. "Welcome fellow devils to the rating game between Diadora Astaroth and Rias Gremory." we here Grafias voice through the stadium. "The contestants will now be brought to the rating game field good luck." the magic circles appear underneath them. We look up at the screen as they disappear. After about a minute no one appears. This concerns not only me but all devils. Suddenly all four satins stand along with all devils trained too fight. I and my peerage stay seated. Everyone except my peerage and the rest of my generation teleport away. **(you all know the story I'm too lazy to write it.)** after about three hours everything dies down. All of us head back to the house.

The next day was kind of boring that is until lord Gremory showed himself. "Astaroth shows yourself." he then flares his magic alerting the whole house. All of us rush to the door. When we all arrive we invite him in. he doesn't seem pleased. We all sit in the sitting room and wait for him to speak. After a minute of him staring, he finally speaks. "Astaroth your family has shamed itself." my father is taken back by this. We don't know what to make of this until Curtis decides to speak. "Lord Gremory I understand that you are angered with Diadora's display during his rating game with your daughter. You must understand that my lord had no prior knowledge of the event. Diadora acted purely on his own." everyone is taken back by how professional Curtis sounds. Even lord Gremory is surprised by this. Curtis has only been a devil for a year so we didn't expect him to pick up on our customs so quickly. Lord Gremory shakes his head out of the shock and looks at Curtis. "Be that as it may he is the heir to the family his actions reflect on the family as well as himself. Rias and her pawn issei who I see as a future son in law mind you was injured due too his actions. She also almost lost one of her bishops as well. Now issei will not seek repercussions nor will my daughter." this lightens my heart a little bit. "But I, on the other hand, won't take an insult to my family lightly." I frown at this. Curtis takes a moment to ponder his response.

After a good minute, he finally responds. "I see your point lord. This is a sensitive matter may I make a suggestion sir." he nods at Curtis along with my father. "Both our families have taken a big hit due too this unfortunate predicament. Might I suggest a collaboration?" this makes lord Gremory and Astaroth raise an eyebrow. "I suggest that both heirs of the families wronged by Diodorus choice of friends work together." this makes lord gremory lean forward prompting him to continue. "I say that your daughter and my master Antonio work together and form a relationship." this gains some adamant from lord Gremory. "I don't mean a marriage I have seen how she looks at Issei and how Antonio looks at his own queen. I mean friendship between two people. Maybe we can work on contracts together and grow as a team. We could also learn off of each other. I myself can offer weapons training to lady rias' knights. I'm not insulting them but i can make them better." this earns a nod from both me and lord Gremory. "This can lead too multiple contracts in the future and maybe lead to other family following in your footsteps." lord gremory sits back. After a good minute of waiting he leans forward and speaks. " this idea your son's pawn has come up with is most adequate. It fulfills all of what I set out to do today. I accept this arrangement. Your pawn there is quite smart. Maybe you can have him be the peace talker from now on." this earns a chuckle from all of us. Curtis stands up and bows too lord gremory. He stands and does the same. As lord gremory leaves lord Astaroth's looks at me. "Since your brother is now a criminal you are the new head of the family." this brings no shock to me. I was kinda expecting it but still, I'm now head of my house. "Thank you father," I say. With that, we all retire for the day.

The next morning we are greeted by a surprise visit by Grafia of all people. She has her usual stiff face with no emotion. "Lord Astaroth I am here too present you too Rias and her peerage." I nod knowing that this was coming. That is until Curtis steps forward. "Lady Grafia I must say the years have done nothing too dull your appearance. You look as lovely as the day we meet when I was first presented too you." Curtis then bows too her. The temperature in the room drops greatly. We all share the same thought _he is so dead_. Curtis raises his head and looks at the woman. His face not losing the smile he had before. Grafias face grows dangerous as she looks at the elf. "No man in my thousands of years has dared to speak in such a way to me." Curtis takes a step back. His eyes show fear. Grafia then steps forward and grabs his robes. "Then again you are no man are you." she then leans forward and plants a light kiss on his forehead. The temperature in the room returns too normal. All of us are dumbstruck. The ice queen of the underworld just kissed my pawn. "Well, my lady the words ring true as your beauty is unmatched." she smiles slightly but it is faint. "Follow me then." we then exit through the portal Grafia makes.

Stepping out of the portal I can see that we are in a very old but well-kept building. Sitting at the desk in the back is none other that rias gremory. Smiling at her as she looks at us. Sitting on the two sofas in the room are her knights Kiba and Xenovia. The one holding a tray of tea has long black hair and is wearing a traditional shrine maiden kimono. Her smile is sweet but I can easily tell that it is the sickly sweet kind. Sitting on the other sofa is Koneko and Asia her rook and bishop. Gasper is also there but he is huddling next to Koneko. Standing behind rias is her pawn. The red dragon emperor himself Issei. Rias looks at us with slight disgust but she still has her professional aura about her. rias finally speak with much spite in her voice. "Too what do i owe the pleasure"

 **rate and review. give me some ideas on other stories to write as i mainly do naruto and dxd. if you want a crossover let me know and give me a way to connect both worlds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing at all.**

 **Ch3**

The sheer venom in her voice stops all of us dead. Her eyes are cold as she awaited my answer. "Lady rias we are here on behalf of the Astaroth family to make amends for my brother's mistakes. I know of your anger towards him and your bishops misfortune at my brother but I am not him." if she is surprised by this she shows no sign of it. It is then that my pawn Curtis takes a step forward. When he does the tension in the room seems to thicken. He then speaks for me. "Lady Gremory" suddenly power is felt in the room. Issei steps forward his power flaring. "You will not address Bucho as if you know her. You and your family are not welcome here. After what happened too Asia I will be dead before I let her in the same room as you." Curtis shows no signs of stopping as he pushes forward. "You must be Issei the red dragon emperor also known as the oppai dragon emperor. Your power as a pawn is something to be amazed by. I myself have eight pieces like you" he then stops in front of Issei. "Issei will you please" suddenly his hands move faster than most of the room can see. Everyone in the gremory peerage gets ready for a fight. "Sign this please I'm a huge fan of your show," Curtis says with a giddy smile. He is holding a poster of Issei in his armor standing next to rias. Everyone sweat drops at this. Issei smiles and takes the poster. He then proceeded to rip it in half causing Curtis to go wide-eyed. He drops to the floor grabbing at the pieces of the poster. "I'm not signing shit for an Astaroth scum like you." rias looks at him in shock. Curtis starts to cry slightly. "Issei was that really necessary." rias askes. "Yes, it was, I'm not here to be friends with you. After your family hurt Asia and Bucho like that" suddenly a power flares. I'm not phased by it but the rest of the gremory peerage is. Looking at the source of it there is my pawn raising his power. Issei looks a little shocked at my pawn. Curtis slowly stands up. "You were supposed to be a nice guy issei but I was wrong" Curtis then forms his cleaver in his hand. Everyone can feel the holy power emanating from it. He then points it at Issei. "You have taken what I loved and destroyed it. I challenge you to a duel of skill. You may use whatever power you want." issei is caught off guard by this. "Rias I suggest you find a place too do this or it will be a big insult on not only me but also my family," I say. With a raised eyebrow she nods. "Both of you take this outside. I don't want my clubhouse destroyed by you." Curtis nods and walks out. Everyone looks at Issei who is still in shock.

"Issei-kun are you really gonna fight him," Asia says with concern. We all stop at the clearing they have chosen for the duel. "I don't want to fight him at all. This was not my intention. I just wanted to prove a point." he says sadly. "You did prove a point issei. You proved that you are rash. You immediately assumed that he would back down. Curtis is a proud man and you not only insulted him but what he believed in. he thought you were cool. He believed you were not like the dragons from his homeland." all of the gremory peerages look at me with a raised eyebrow. "He is not from our dimension." that is all the explanation they get. Issei turns too me and asks "wait you said dragons from his dimension what do you mean by that." before I can answer issei suddenly screams out in pain. Dark smoke is coming from his back. When he bends down I can now see what it is. A wooden arrow shaft is sticking out of his back. Looking at my pawn I can see that he is holding his bow with another arrow notched in full draw. "Are you gonna stop talking and take the duel seriously or do I have to put another holly arrow in your back," he says with all seriousness. Rias looks at him with furry. "So this is how you fight. A cowards way. You shoot a man in the back when he is talking to others." rias screams. Issei pulls the shaft out of his back and shifts his head towards Curtis. "One may fight however he wishes if he is too win." Curtis then losses another arrow. Issei grabs the arrow out of the air and breaks it. Issei then shows his boosted gear. "Alright Ddraig let's go balance breaker" _Welsh dragon balance breaker._ There was a red flash as the scale mail forms around him. A small smile forms on my pawns face as the armor forms. "Well well well, that is some fancy armor you go there. Well just so you know I have a set too. Want to see it." Curtis then raises his hand and a gold light flashes. Curtis is now standing there holding a large angular shield. His helmet was covering his head only showing his face. There is a metal headdress on the top of his head running from back too front. A long cloak runs down his back covering a layered metal armor. His gauntlets seem to be used to cover his gloved hand as if wrapped around it. His greaves share the same feature. He is holding a spear with a darkened spear point. **( it basically the armor that is worn by the elves in the battle of the last alliance.)**

Both issei and Curtis stare at each other. Neither moving as the rest of us look on. Proving to us that he is rash, Issei takes the first move. Pulling out Ascalon he charges Curtis. As issei gets closer Curtis moves very little. Curtis then sidesteps him and Issei flies into a tree. Issei stands back up and charges at Curtis again. All Curtis does is thrust his spear forward. Issei dodges the spear due to his training with tannin. What issei wasn't expecting was that the spear that Curtis uses isn't just for stabbing but it is also for slashing. Curtis then sidesteps him while bringing the spear around and slashes his back. Issei being the tough guy he is, stands up and looks at Curtis. Curtis has his shield in front of him while the spear is facing issei. All this time issei is charging his gear. BOOST "all right now try this. Dragon shot." a ball of magic forms in his hand and he blasts it forward. **(basically, the one he used against Diadora.)** curtis just stands there as the ball approaches him. Ever one but my own peerage looks on in fear. "Rias that won't kill him," i say. The ball finally connects with Curtis's shield. After a few seconds, the ball flys off to the right of Curtis and destroys some of the mountain range. Everyone's a little taken back by this. Issei is the first to say something. "How did you do that. That's my strongest magic spell." Curtis just smiles. "Easy I just angled my shield a little and let the energy be deflected by it."Curtis then charges forward at high speed and plunges the spear into issei's shoulder. This pines issei tp the ground. " the first lesson never overestimate your own abilities. And second, never underestimate any opponent." Issei still pines to the ground reaches around and snaps the spear. Curtis jumps back and suddenly disappears into the tree line.

"Come out and fight me you, coward." suddenly an arrow whizzes past him. "A coward huh, well this coward has you on your toes." another arrow strikes issei in the back. Issei turns around and rushes out into the woods. For the next ten minutes, all we hear is issei scream as what I believe is Curtis harming him. There are also some explosions of power but they are few and far between. Another five minutes pass and finally we here heavy footsteps. Curtis comes walking out of the treeline carrying a giant porcupine. _'Actually, it's Issei but hey it's kinda funny'_ Curtis is then bombarded by all the girls in Rias' peerage. Asia takes issei away while the rest of the girls proceed to pound Curtis into the ground while screaming baka over and over again. After they disperse Curtis is lying on the ground knocked out with bruises all over the parts we can see. When he stands up he looks dazed. He then speaks "how much is that K9 American in the window"everyone looks at him as if he is stupid. He shakes the distortion off of him. Issei wakes up around the same time and looks at Curtis. "Well issei did you learn your lesson." all of the gremory peerages look at Curtis as if he has a second head. Issei nods lightly and then stands up. "I look forward to learning under you master." rias looks at Issei. "Ok, issei first of no master I'm your equal, not your better." issei looks up and nods.

Rias then speaks. "What is going on" Curtis then speaks too her in a very light voice. "My lady i merely offered issei some advice and some other training in survival and tactics." rias nods and then looks at me. She then walks slowly over too issei while her gaze never leaves me. "So what my understanding is. Is that you a mere pawn is going to teach the one and only red dragon emperor." Curtis just nods and then smirks. "Is that who i was fighting. Honestly it felt like i was hunting a pack of orcs near the Brandywine." Curtis then chuckles at his own joke. Rias then flashes her own power. "Issei is not some orc near the Brandywine, whatever that is. He is a great and powerful man." akeno then steps up. " maybe i should show you what happens when you mess with us." yellow and blue lightning start to form around her. Curtis then decides it would be best to diffuse the situation now. "Miss akeno and rias i ask one question and one only. If your pawn is all powerful then how was it that i was able to beat him so easy." this causes both of them too stop. Rias then opens her mouth too respond but then closes it. Akeno then speaks. "You obviously had a stronger sacred gear than he did." Curtis just facepalms. as he drags his hand down he exhales. "Ok obviously you don't understand. My sacred gear is nowhere near the power of the boosted gear. The reason i won is because i have years upon years of experience fighting. I know how to not only use the terrain i also know how to get around a powerful foe. I can show your pawn how to do so as well. This will allow him too not only get away if he needs too but too also rely on his own abilities not his gear. That is what i am offering him and all of you if you so wish. I'm already training the rest of my peerage with this and you can join in too." Curtis then smiles as do we all.

Rias and akeno call all of the peerages together. They spend the next ten or so minutes discussing what to do. Looking at Curtis I can see that he is happy to possibly be helping so many people. Suddenly the group disperses. "Curtis I accept your help and teachings. What should we call you." rias asks. Curtis thins for a second then he smiles "you can call me…"

 **to all of my readers please review it lets me know what you want and it makes me a better writer.**


End file.
